


Barometer Getting Low

by thewightknight



Series: Good Neighbors [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, coffee vs tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The morning afterglow is fantastic.  The giant hickey on Hux's neck?  Not so much.  Oh, and how should Hux respond when Kylo notices something particular about the view from his bedroom window?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another title taken from _It's Raining Men_. I like symmetry.

The morning light woke Hux just as early as he'd expected when he'd succumbed the evening before, but he found he didn't mind. With Kylo stretched out next to him, the hazy glow of dawn turning him even more of a work of art than the starlight had rendered him, the too early waking was far from odious. Not wanting to break the moment, he contented himself with tracing lines between Kylo's moles, his fingers hovering just above his skin. 

He couldn't have said how much time he spent memorizing his sleeping beauty but eventually the clamoring of his bladder couldn't be denied any longer. Easing his way out of bed, he tiptoed into the master bath, leaving the light off as he relieved himself, not wanting the harsh glare of the fluorescents to clash with the soft light. He debated whether he should shower, but it was such a hassle, keeping his hand dry. 

Kylo slept on, unaffected by the flush of the toilet or the increasing brightness of the room. It must be a factor of the job, Hux decided, filtering out disturbances and being able to sleep at any time. 

He'd surprise him with breakfast, Hux decided. He could easily manage pancakes, and fry up some bacon too. It wasn't until he'd put the kettle on and gotten the pans out that he realized he only had tea in the house. Had Rey mentioned that Kylo liked coffee? A quick glance out the window showed movement across the way, and he was out the door before he realized.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey blinked in surprise at the knock on the firehouse door, and blinked again when she opened it to find Hux standing on the doorstep, barefoot and clad in a baggy tee and sweatpants.

"Um, good morning. I wanted to ask if you had some coffee I could borrow? I've only got tea in the house, and, er, well ...."

"Oh em gee, did Kylo spend the night? And you want to make him coffee? That's so cute!" she couldn't help squealing at him. He blushed, and half turned away from her and that's when she saw it.

"Oh, wow." 

"Wow?"

He didn't know. He had no clue that the entire right side of his neck was one giant hickey. Forcing her eyes back up to his, she waved him in. She was going to get so much mileage out of this, revenge for all those times Kylo teased her about the guys she'd dated in high school.

He'd kept on talking at her as they made their way to the kitchen, and she nodded in the right places as she dug out the coffee, the grinder, and Kylo's French press.

"He's really particular about his coffee," she explained as she scooped beans from the ceramic container and dumped them in the grinder. "Six scoops, coarse ground. Fill it to here on the press with boiling water and let it steep for fifteen minutes."

"That seems like a lot."

"He says he likes it black, like his soul."

Hux snorted. 

The sound of the coffee grinder summoned Finn like magic. When he entered the kitchen, he paused for a moment, surprised to see Hux there. 

"Oh, hey, Hux!"

And then he noticed the hickey.

"Wow, man. That's ...."

Rey made a throat-slitting motion behind Hux's back and Finn tried to cover his reaction.

"Er ... it's good to see you again. How was the date?"

Hux blushed, stammering.

"He needed some coffee for Kylo." Rey upended the coffee grinder and shook it, sliding the lid down and off in a practiced motion and dumping the grounds into the press. She heard another set of footsteps tromping down the stairs, signaling Poe's arrival. He focused in on the hickey instantly too.

"I see the date went well. Wow!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"He doesn't know," Rey told the other two.

"Know what?" Hux looked back and forth between the three of them.

Poe pointed. "Bathroom's the second door on the right. Go take a look in the mirror."

They heard the door open and the flip of the light switch. There was a pregnant silence, and then Hux's voice rang out. "Jaysus!"

The three of them looked at each other and said in unison, "Irish!"

When Hux emerged, they all refrained from commenting on the lobster red flush that colored his cheeks. Rey handed Hux the French press and he grabbed it with garbled thanks, fleeing for the door before Rey could respond. 

"Wow. I didn't know a human being could turn that color." Finn shook his head.

"You're one to talk. You turned purple when you were trying to ask me out that first time," Poe teased.

"Does that mean I have to start sharing the upstairs shower again?" Sighing dramatically, Rey rolled her eyes at the two of them when they shrugged. "And what would the two of you have done if he ended up fancying one of you instead of Kylo?"

"Invited him to join us. Three isn't always a crowd, you know." Winking at her, Poe rummaged around in the cabinet for his favorite mug.

"Oh. Er .... I think I left the edger out." Rey practically flew from the kitchen.

"Think she'll take the hint?" Finn asked. 

"If not, we can be even more obvious next time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A long, low whistle cut through the air as Hux scurried across the street and he looked up to see Kylo leaning out of his bedroom window, grinning down at him.

"Incredible sex and coffee delivery? I think I'm in love," he called out and Hux's heart lurched in his chest. Covering it up with a grin and a wave, he let himself in. 

The kettle had just started to steam as Kylo bounded down the stairs, jeans barely hanging on at his hips.

"You shouldn't've left the burner on when you left."

"Says the man who thinks speed limits are just suggestions. Besides, I’m pretty much assured a rapid response, aren’t I?”

Filling the press with water took more than half his kettle, so he refilled it for his tea. When Hux set the kettle back on the burner, Kylo wrapped himself around him from behind, nuzzling into Hux's neck. The first brush of lips reminded him of the livid marks he'd left the night before and Hux pushed him off.

"Enough of that now. You've done enough damage already."

"Mmmmmm. You look amazing like this."

"I look like a feral vampire victim, you mean."

"You're all lopsided. I can do the other side to match."

"Not if you want your coffee, you won't."

"That's just cruel. Threatening to come between a man and his caffeine." 

Warm hands had somehow insinuated themselves inside his shirt while he was otherwise distracted, and Hux leaned back, twisting until he could capture Kylo's lips with his own. He was met with minty freshness instead of morning breath.

"Did you use my toothbrush?"

"Just rinsed out with some of your toothpaste."

"Considerate on both counts. I might have to keep you." 

Lazy morning kisses were Hux’s favorite breakfast, he decided.

“Do you need to set a timer or something for your coffee?”

“Nah, the longer the better.”

Who knows how long they would have gone on if the kettle hadn’t started whistling again. When he turned back to the stove, though, Kylo pulled him back, one hand sliding up under his shirt while the other started traveling downwards.

"I should do something about that."

"What, this?" And Kylo flicked his fingers across Hux's nipple.

"No, you insatiable man. The kettle," he managed to gasp out.

"You sure you don't mean this?" 

Any comment Hux might have made was lost in a moan when Kylo's hand engulfed his cock.

"Yeah, I thought that's what you meant."

If that's what he wanted, Hux wasn't going to tell him otherwise. He did object when he felt the scrape of teeth on his neck, though.

"Please don't make that worse. I've got a Skype conference this afternoon and it's already going to be hard enough to cover up."

"Spoilsport," Kylo complained, placing a gentle kiss at the base of Hux's jaw as his hand continued to work its magic, long, sure strokes, twisting at the base, just short of too rough. His other hand had found its way into Hux's sweats somehow, fingers teasing their way along the curve of his hip and ass.

"I noticed something this morning when you were walking back over here from the firehouse," he breathed into Hux's ear. "Did you know you can see straight into our downstairs shower from your bedroom window?" 

Oh, shit. Caught. Mind scrambling, Hux made a noncommittal noise as tried to think of anything he could say. 

"Have you been watching us?" Luckily, Kylo didn't wait for an answer. A finger pressed into him, his hole still slick with traces of lube from the night before.

"So you hadn't noticed? Shame. I was hoping you were watching me last night, while I did this to myself. Do you know how horny that made me, thinking about you watching me get off?"

From the sound of his voice, husky and breathless, Hux had a pretty good idea. And the thought that Kylo had done it on purpose, that they all had, for his benefit, had him grinding back onto Kylo's hand before he realized what he was doing.

"Would you like it if I did it again for you? Got all steamy and wet and slicked myself up? Fingered myself open while you watched from above? Would you fuck yourself with that giant dildo while you did?"

Should he admit that he had? Kylo didn't seem to mind the thought. 

"What do you like better? Watching me or getting fucked by me?"

"Both have their perks," he gasped out. There. He'd admitted it.

"You were watching. Naughty." 

"You're one to ... aaaah!" Just a simple curl of Kylo's finger reduced him to wordlessness, between the almost overwhelming double sensation of penetration and the sure strokes of Kylo's hand on his cock.

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to say something?"

"Smart ... assohfuck ...." Bracing himself against the counter when his knees threatened to give out, Hux nearly knocked the French press over.

Kylo laughed. "Cute ass, I'd say. Shame the condoms are upstairs. I'd love to bury myself in you right now." Another curl of his finger, another twist of his hand. "But I don't think you'll last much longer. I bet you'd come the minute I pushed in."

In just one night he'd learned Hux so well, sending him over the edge faster than Hux thought possible. Hands tugged at his clothes, shoving his shirt up and his sweats down, baring him as he sagged down on top of the counter. He shuddered at the glide of Kylo's cock along the cleft of his ass, the drag of skin on skin almost too much. 

“Made a mess of your kitchen. Going to mess you up too.”

He made good on that threat too, painting Hux’s back with streaks of cum before his own had a chance to cool on the cabinet doors, then collapsing on top of him, the heat of his chest against Hux’s skin a contrast to the chill of the tile beneath him. They stayed like that for who knows long, nestled together, while the kettle continued to whistle next to them. Finally, Hux stirred.

"I think your coffee's ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A week or two later ....._

**Kylo**  
**1:51am** _You awake?_

**Hux**  
**1:55am** _Not realy_

**Kylo**  
**1:55am** _Shame I was thinking I needed a shower._

 **Hux**  
**1:57am** _Awake now_

**Author's Note:**

> And I think that wraps it up for this series, at least for now. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. And feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
